Two with Mutual Hatred or Love?
by Dangerous-star
Summary: *Altervative Universe*S/D Serena Jones was on top of her world until she meets cold Darien Sheilds. She protects herself with a shield of ice. Who will win when ice meets ice when the prize on the line is the others heart?
1. Ice Machine Hate

Chapter 1  
Serena walked up the mountain and breathed in a fresh breath of air.  
"Yes I am queen of the world!!!" She yelled on the top of her lungs.  
"Will you shut up for one second meatball head?" Rei Jones muttered behind her and had not gone unnoticed by the meatball haired beauty.  
"I will when you decide to have a life" Serena replied sweetly. All of a sudden the two were face to face glaring at each other.   
"Do you ever think these two would get along? Seriously they seem to hate each other yet they can't live without the other around. It is quite a mystery" Lita asked Mina who was standing beside her. Though the girls may look like a mismatched group but they really cared deeply about each other and sometimes think of each other as sisters.  
"Personally I don't think there is any problem here. As long as they don't spill any blood it is fine by me"Spoke by Amy who amazingly was able to produce a book out of her pocket and started to read it. Rei and Serena finally gave up when there face started to turn an awful shade a purple trying to out beat each other by seeing who could hold there breath for the longest. They were right now climbing a mountain on there long weekend for it was a part of there mini-vacation. Each of them lived a quite different life from the others and were well brought up. Serena was a very successful businesswoman running a company known as Lunar Star. Quite famous and rich she was still the happy-go-lucky kid all her closes friends knew. While Mina was her partner and shared the exclusive apartment in one of the most uppity buildings in the city. Most have mistaken them for sisters. Rei on the other hand have succeeded in becoming a pop sensation with her next cd coming out next season. She took a break before handling the media. Amy stayed with her dream of becoming a doctor and is now head of head of a very important research centre to cure cancer. Lita is manager and top chief of a line of four star restaurant and is soon opening another one in the coming year. All in all the girls had it good and a stable love life though Amy is already engaged to a man called Greg. Lita was dating a man called Ken and Rei was secretly dating a guy called Chad and had not tell any one for the first few months until lots of persisting from Serena when she finally admitted she was going to get married. Needlessly to say there was a lot of screaming and good cheer. That only left Mina and Serena and Serena was already suspecting that her friend was keeping a secret.   
"Come on I don't want to stay up here and when a search group tries to find us they will and up with a group of people-poscicle!!"Rei snapped them as the party started to go down.  
"For once I agree with you Rei. Can you imagine what Luna and Artemis will do to us?" Serena.  
"They do have a point!" Ami inquired.   
"Then lets go down you guys" Lita exclaimed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey I got to grab some ice. Do you guys need anything?" Serena asked them.  
"Nope Did you see that hot guy" Mina questioned,  
"You mean the one that looks like-" Lita started  
"Your boyfriend" The girls finished and started to giggle while Lita was flushed.  
"Could you get me a soda? Diet" Rei asked  
"Sure anything else?"Serena inquired  
"Nothing else thanks" Serena looked around to see Ami curled up like a ball reading a book, while the rest were painting their toe nails. She sighed as she walked down the staircase. She really felt like a loner. All her friends had a loved one while she didn't have the time. It was so funny at a time the five girls were a group that screamed popularity among other people. Now that most seemed to have a guy, she just felt like an outsider. As she reached the lobby she admired the structure. It was magnificent with its marble floor and large structure that yelled classy and yet serene. And that was what she like about it. It always seem to be quiet. I guess that is why Luna and Artemis suggested it. Luna and Artemis were like godparents for each of them. When ever there was a problem you could always go to them. It was also them that suggested this get together for some peace. See place the ice bucket to a nearby ice stand and waited for it to fill up. She started to hum a song and smiled at past thoughts when a voice snapped out of her trance.   
"Are you done yet? You sure take a long time and are you so simple minded not to notice the ice is filled up? God, is it your first week on the job? You better move" A voice behind her spoke in a silky voice.  
"Pardon me but am I hearing correctly? You are claiming I am an idiot?" Since her back was to whoever it was she slowly turned around. Oh she was pissed. Nobody was going to ruin this vacation. She worked to hard for the break.   
"Not so bluntly but yes." The person answered confidently.  
"You must be very mistaken than Mr...." She was facing her future prey. He was a good feet taller and had rugged good looks. Black hair with dark blue eyes with ice in some of it. He looked so familiar.  
"Shields, Mr. Shields but you probably already heard me"Arrogant too. She thought with a small smile playing on her lips. Oh he better be sorry.  
"So Mister Shields, You are incorrect I am not a employee of this place. Actually just a person who wanted a stroll and some ice. Is something wrong with that and by the way the name seems to be familiar are you the Mr. Shields that has been wanting to merger with Serena Jones' company Lunar star by the chance?" She said mocking in a way that irked him.  
"So you have heard of the merger. Yes that is I but I have not had her acceptance yet. I still hope though. It would be big for both sides and with her exclusive powers in society I may lead it with no problem whatsoever. Her 'group' is widely known and the profit would be amazing for both. I am still hoping she will accept and a woman with her knowledge would definally acknowledge the potential. Unlike you. But I must question why you ask this question?"He brooded her eyes for answers.  
"So she is a weapon that you wish to wield? A power you wish to possess? A tool you wish to use?"She looked at him expectantly  
"Again yes but why do ask?"   
"Because if she heard that come out of your mouth you would have to run. She has so much power and allies that if you offend her she will cut off all you connections. Beware" Than she left with that warning.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Insufferable man!!!! Who does he think I am? Her mind cried out. But he doesn't know who you are. Her heart compromised and still thinking of his good looks. I don't care he would be kissing my foot when I am through. The head thought revengefully. There was only a few days before she and her group had to return to work. Ah just enjoy the rest of the weekend. She picked up the drink and headed back to her suite.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A handsome man walked through the transparent glass doors and toward the secretary of the president of the massive company he was hoping to bond with. The young woman with blonde hair was writing stuff down on a piece of paper rapidly and every few moments type something into the computer. She looked up to see a mysterious man towering over her crotchet form with a disarming smile.  
"May I see Mrs. Jones?" He asked. The woman gasped as she remembered seeing him in a magazine as one of the top 10 bachelors in the world. Known for his looks, charm, wit, company, money and the number of woman he bedded. Also known for being so cold. And she would not mess with him.   
"Cer..certainly..Mis...ter..Shi..eee..lds" She dribbled with her words as if a child who didn't want to eat baby food. She had stars in her eyes. "Attttttt.....on...cce" She said when she caught a glimpse of impatience in his dark blue eyes. Pressing down the red button she said softly "Mr. Shields is here to see you for a that business preposition"  
"Thanks Jena and by the way how is your roommate? Still, acting up?" A sliver of a laugh ran through. Mr. Shields tapped his nail impatiently on the clean wooden table.  
"Fine. Thank you for asking I will be sending him in." And ended the conversation by pressing the annoying red button again.   
"Yo...you..ma..ay..go..in...now." And nodded toward the door.   
"Thank you miss" And that was the last of him before he stepped into the doors. And saw a pair of ice blue eyes coldly staring at him with a smirk to add.   
"Nice to meet you again Mister Shields. And welcome to my company." She was mocking him again. He replied with one word;  
"You!!!"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
oh.................... A cliff hanger what is he going to do?^_^; Well I will make it easy I want 5 reviews before I post up the next chapter.   
*Dangerous-star* 


	2. Business Only and Chatter

Okay So I'm back because in some very nice  
reviews said they like the story so here is the next part.  
I can't exactly do a Italic for her thought so I won't do it. Sorry   
For the last time. I will just do this ' '.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 2  
Two with Mutual Hatred or Love?  
  
  
  
  
"Ah it is me. Who did you expect?" Serena Jones chilling voice ran through the office. Darien was still in wonderment as he never thought that the small girl.... 'woman' he reminded himself as he asset the woman in question. She truly was a beauty with her small figure but long legs. Blonde hair placed in two balls in the head while the hair itself cascaded around her body.  
"You...you purposely did that on purpose. Dragging me on thinking that all you wanted was small talk." Now he was mad. She tricked him on purpose. She was one of the only people that have every done that to him. God he was mad. And she stood there smirking and her blue eyes trying to conceal her amusement.   
"As much as I would like to drag you on even longer I have seen your proposal and unlike your previous ideas of me I have seen the great profit in combining the two companies no matter the preference of the other." She said calmly and looked at her nails as if it was more imporant than the man in front of her. "You heard my warning and let me say you will have the same chance the devil had to go to heaven with trying to weasel into my social status." She continued to stare at her nails as if she had just commented on the weather.   
"That is good , but since I got the confirmation I needed, I think I will be on my way." Darien directed toward the door while talking coldly back at her.  
"I think that is a wise decision but note don't upset me. I do have other companies that want your position." Darien winced inwardly as he heard the ideal threat. As he left the office and somewhat absent-mindly said a goodbye to the swooning securtary he thought 'This is going to be be one hell of a partnership'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'What am I going to do?' Darien thought as he waited for his friend to show up. 'Man she really is something' Who would have thought that, that small girl wearing slacks and tee was the legendary Serena Jones. Who was also known to be a kind person all around unless she was conducting business or was pissed off at someone. And judging the look in her eyes she was really pissed off. Having read the business page more than once, the former person, Anthony Smith, that got Serena mad was disgraced and his company ruined and shredded with no mercy what so ever. She felt no remorse for that person and yet bought one share of Smiths before it shut down. She said she would be the last to buy his share and than picked up the phone infront of him and asked sweetly to buy a share of his company. The next moment, Smiths company no longer had a company to call his own. No one has heard of him yet. Darien gulped his hot coffee quickly.  
"Hey what's up man?" Darien looked up to see his blonde haired friend and vice-president of his company, Jagged Rose. Andrew Fetchener was a remarkable young man with wit, charm and money. Also his best friend and as Andrew glanced at his partner and knew instanly that there was something on Darien's mind, "Spill is it Beryl again? You have to tell her that she is no longer part of her life no matter what influences she has"  
"Its not that. It concerns the partnership with Lunar Star. It seems that I insulted her earlier with out knowing and now she is really pissed."Darien stated not wanting to explain. Andrew started to chuckle than laugh.  
"You have just meet THE Serena Jones for what? Twenty minutes top and now you are on the list of guys she will through around. Good job man." Darien scowled at her friend acceptment of there position. "But at least you got to the deal? Right she had to be an idiot not to see the value of the ship"   
"Yes I got it without asking it is the attidude she replied back. Nothing like the girls do. You see I called her a employee at a hotel I was staying at, and claimed she was simple minded. Now she in making me eat the words with ideal threats." Darien explained.  
"Ah... Water... please.. and a... crepe" Andrew requested to a nearby waiter between his laughter. "This is good really good man." Than he sobered up thinking of his job.   
"Laugh when you can I am your boss"  
"Yah, I know but how could hate me"And Andrew added a pout for good measure. "Thank you" He winked at the waitress and said calmly "You know you are playing in deep shit and it stinks, just don't sniff around"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey you guys" Serena said into the phone at her apartment on a five way phone connection with the other girls. A voice chirped up,  
"Nice hearing from you roomie"  
"Yah Mina, How modeling for your liking today?"   
"Same old, same old. It gets sooooooo boring walking up and down a aisle for practice. You?"   
"Good but this arrogant man was getting on my nerves"  
"Woah did I just hear Serena getting mad. Man I pity the poor man." Lita butted in.  
"Really who is he?" Rei was curious now  
"Shields, Darien Shields." A collective amount of gasps could be heard followed by stunned silence. A meek voice was heard from Ami could be heard,  
"Shields of Jagged Roses?" There was question in her voice.  
"Yep does that make him special and a halo appear over her head?" Serena joked with no response.  
"He is one of the hottest men on earth. You really have not heard much of the media lately, Meat ball head" Rei spoke  
"So he is hot and he is popular with our gender does that make him that much more special?" Serena questioned  
"Well have you noticed his looks god you must be blind." Lita spoke loudly  
"I don't see what the problem is here. And besides you all have your own boyfriends so it shouldn't matter" Serena could see them all blush. Truth be told that when ever she had a moment she would picture the two eyes and god it was annoying. She was really annoyed about it and it irritated the shit out of her. 'I have been working to long maybe I should take another vacation"  
"It doesn't matter have you heard of his relationship with Beryl Butch. It was like giving the media juicy gossip packaged up with a pretty red bow. They are still covering it and it is already two weeks since it was reported." Mina informed.  
"Well know I will keep that information locked up in my brain. It could come in handy." She was hardly interested but felt something tug at her heart.  
"So Mina what did I hear that you have yourself a new beau?" Serena wanted to change the subject.  
"Yah I heard the same thing." Ami piped up.  
"What's up with that." Lita shared  
"Listen I gotta go because I got a day of work ahead of me. Mina, supper is in the fridge." And she placed the phone in its cradle carefully letting Mina face the wolves herself. 'I am soooo mean'  
So stood up and walked toward the washroom. Before going though she made sure her brief case had all the reports in it and checked the apartment. Nothing was missing. She was tense for some reason. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the metal handle letting water wash over her hand. It was about 9 not even near a regular time a business person get home. As the water turned warmer and she stripped down to take a bath, humming an off key tune.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As she got ready for bed in her silky rob and untangling her hair she looked at the mirror. A sigh escaped her lips. She didn't feel content at all. Something was missing, a puzzle piece was missing. 'Got to visit Sammy soon' She made note to herself. She turned on some jazz music and danced around. 'Don't start dreaming again Serena you know what happened the last time.'She felt regret tear up her heart. Mina still had not come back. She must be at a party. As she walked back toward the her bedroom the tell-tale phone rang. Her peace was ruined. She picked up the phone and said in a dreary voice,  
"Mina where ar-"She stopped when she heard a husky voice  
"Is this Serena's apartment?"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Who do you think it is....^_^; Oh I think I will wait for 10 more reviews. I wanted 5 five before. I got 11 so now I have 11 and I want 10 more. Lets see write one and you will be one step closer to me writing up the next part. Hum.... I had it posted up for a day. Lets see.  
*Dangerous-Star*  
NO flames but advice would be nice since I am new at this and I suck at Writing if you haven't already noticed. 


	3. Past and Passion

Okay never mind the 21 reviews. I didn't get them(sigh) Thank you all I need confidence.   
You know the low self esteem the writers have. Lol.I will from now on not demand   
reviews but please I am not trying to sound desperate but *sigh* I wanta now what you guys think . Besides this read on....  
  
Disclaimer: Check the Internet does it say Amelia Jones own Sailor Moon. I checked and it turned out that she didn't. She cries. But she puts out this great story that would like to have reviews. But the bottom line is Amelia Jones (fake name) does not own Sailor moon.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"How did you get this number?" Serena muttered trying to catch her voice.  
"What no hi's to your former lover?" The voice replied in a blade sharp answer.  
"We did no such thing. You know it and so do I, you cruel man." She was close to tears. 'Why does he call me after all these years?' A low chuckle could be heard,  
'Sere.. Sere.. You will never learn will you. You have all this power and money but what to do about it? I need 200 thousand in cash." Serena gasped at that amount. But she silently agreed to and nodded to the darkness.  
"You don't want any 'accidents' to happen to any one your love now would you? Good girl." And a soft clock could be heard. Serena shakily placed the phone down afraid if she made a sound it would smash her mental state even more. 'How dare he call me after all these years making the same threats. Not again, not again.' She heard a creek near the door and jumped around in the darkness.   
"Sorry Serena I thought you were asleep." Serena's mouth was dry and couldn't speck.  
"Yah anyway I gotta go to bed. Good night" And quiet steps were heard shuffled toward the opposite door. Serena just dropped on top of a coach. 'Not again'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena tugged toward her office greeting her employees machine-like.  
"Jena I would like a tall dark coffee nothing else." And walked through the door with out listening to her secretary protesting. A moment later Serena was out of her office fully a wake.   
"What is that... MAN doing here?" Serena screeched. She did not need this. Not this early.   
"Sorry Rena but he walked in and would not go. And he was so dreamy I could not refuse." Jena added quietly. Serena just rolled her eyes. What love notions these young girls have. 'You know you are older than her by two years so you should not say that.' Her heart said calmly. ' But know she has to worry about this insufferable young man' The brain cried out defiantly. 'But she should move on' She heart compromised. 'Honey with Rena's past I think not.'  
"Truly don't blame the young girl. I need to talk to you about the job merger" A rich black head poked out of the door.  
"Mr. Shields I have had a bad sleep, I need coffee and I don't want to see your oh-so smug face for another 24 hours after our previous meeting. I think that is mutual thinking. Now if you excuse me I need to do some marketing" 'Like 200 thousand dollar withdraw without other people thinkin suspiciously.'  
"Right and I need this merger paper signed" Darien said coldly.  
"I will not sign it without reading it. Leave it with my secretary and I will view it." She looked straight at his eyes, noticing how blue and clear they are. 'Gorgeous really, actually all of him.' Both the brain and the heart agreed as her eyes roamed across his body.   
"Staring are we?" Darien lifted an eyebrow catching her gaze and showing clear understanding. She snaped at the remark and remembered were she was.  
"You wish now get out!" She barked. She was not in the mood though as he reluctantly left she felt regret sinking in. 'Why?' she questioned herself. 'God I need coffee' And left a star-struck secretary starring at her in wonder.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'Can this day get any better?' Serena wondered as she walked toward the gym she worked out at. 'I need to work this anxious feeling away. Maybe I can find a partner to match with.' She didn't usually come on weekdays because she was to tired but today she was in great need of workout. Serena pushed through the metal blue doors and walked into the change room after showing her pass to the inspecter. She sighed as she sat down. Her day was filled with business deals and late reports on products and the stress was getting to her. Amy always said she would crash and burn if she didn't take a break. It seemed that everyone also supported Ames claim on her health. Rena laughed weakly as she thought of her friends constant nagging while pulling on she grey sweats. She stood up and checked her hair as she walked out the exit doors and toward the workout room. She was not prepare to see what was coming to her next.   
  
'Not possible' Was the first thought that came to her mind. There stood in front of her was Darien Shields looking hot in his training pants and tank top. His hair was glistening in the light winking at her. 'Why does fate hate me so much?' She questioned silently. She sighed and walked on hoping he would not see her. As she almost reached the weights stand a shadow engulfed her.   
"Why hello Miss Jones I was not expecting you would visit imy/i gym." Serena nearly chocked at his words.   
"Look I did not come here to bother you. I usually go to the Five Elite Gym, you know the one that me society of five won and you sooooo want to get into. But yours happen the closest to my work building so I didn't not come add more padding to your ego. Bug off I had a bad day!" She replied through gritted teeth with a hiss added. Darien winced inwardly when he remembered what he said to her that day.   
"Well you might want to stay. I was about to start my lessons." 'Lessons?' She pondered as she watched his retreating back.   
As she approached the weights again she heard applause ripple through the crowd behind her. She sighed and started to work out.  
  
Tem minutes later and she heard more praise than come out of the crowd than she had of fingers and toes. Out of sheer curiosity, she turned around to see a tall, dark man through a poor man in a example. Another round of applause came out and Darien looked straight at her as though knowing she was watching. 'Some one should bring him down a notch. If not me Lita would take him on but think I can.' Serena smiled slyly at the thought as she approached the rapid growing of admirers. Darien was smiling her, while also flirting with whoever walked up. By the time she reached the group he had a smug face on. 'God He is sooooo arrogant. Now he asked for it.' She again smiled coldly at her unknown rival.   
"So Miss Jones has finally decided to admire her partners skill." He spoke the address like he was mocking her. It irritated the shit out of her.  
"It seems Mr. Shields would not mind a match between himself and Miss Jones. Miss Jones would also like to add that Mr. Shields not only is selfish, arrogant and full of it that he also has an ego that seemed to be planted and sown in Texas. Do you happen to be born there Mr. Darien?" She asked sweetly and innocently that reeked with sarcasm.   
"You have seemed to mistaken my origan. I have come from Road Island."  
" I must of mistaken it for you know the say i'Every is big in Texas.'/i" She was waiting for her reply but in stead gotten a simple question.  
"When would you like to start? Better yet what can you do if I know your history you have no more experience in this field than I have of breasts."  
"Well Mr. Shields be prepared to inform your media you seem to be a mutant with all those female characteristic. Now also add along with that note, you should check if you news source is reliable. Other than that, spar up." She was already stretched and was waiting for Darien to pull out of the embrace of several girls wishing him good luck. She rolled her eyes it was going to be fun beating him up in front of these pretty girl. As he steeped on the soft padding on the ground, she look up and simply smiled at his attempt at scaring her with his size.   
"The rules are simple. No killing and will stop if was held down for 5 seconds. Make it intresting how to get out of sticky situation" He made that remark just to get her mad. "Or was called mercy. Now why don't we make this intresting. Loser forfeits one week as private servant or will do three wishes the winners desires. Other than that it is full contact. As you know I have a assortment of techniches in martial arts and if you can put the claim up front." He paused to what for her to give up the match. Serena sneered loudly to his threat. She was not giving in to his request. When he did not hear the "Winner of first match chooses what to play at next. Winner of two out of three. That is it. Agree?" He growled daring her to shake his out stretched hand. One thing Serena could not stand was weakling who backed out of a dare. She was not any time going to be called a hypocrite specially by this guy.   
"Agree" And slapped her hand againts his. A seal was created and neither party was going to break it.   
  
As they stand apart from each other Darien stood staring and for some reason Serena felt like she was loosing the match already. 'Clear your mind. Remember you are doing this to bring him down a notch. Remember all those lessons Lita taught you.'  
"Come on little city girl. Show me what you got. I wrestled bores at my uncles house south. I can take you on." She ingnored the comment and focused. Darien stood around and waited. 'Sucker, He should never underestimate his wiser.' In less than a minute Serena had him in a head lock. Next moment he was down for the count. And she was just warming up. 'Round 1 goes to Serena.' She chanted to herself. As she glanced around she noticed some ladies wearing clothes that you could never do anything with out looking slutty, staring at her with disgust, and jealousy. 'Weird chicks. I would pity him for having to stay around him if it wasn't for his attitude.' She looked up and stared in to blue eyes filled with emotion including shock, dawning, and revenge. 'That was definally the warm up' She thought as the rest of the world faded and only her and him stood in the darkness. She looked up. 'Yep That was only Round 1. It will be one hell of a match coming on.' Darien spoke up as if it was foreign to him.  
"That was only the beginning." His voice was spoken quietly only intentioned for her ears to hear, but bounced loudly in her head.  
"Only" She looked up "the" she mumbled understanding what was going on "Beginning" The words slipped out unnoticed by either party.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Great story ey? Well if you hate it send me a review. If you love it Send me a Review and a email. This has drama but work with me. I am trying to figure out the knotes. Thankx for your patience. ^_- Dangerous-star Jem20501235@hotmail.com 


End file.
